


Антропохория

by new_insensible, WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Series: Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And they need to be spread, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent due to Sex Pollen, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hand-wavy Biology, It's not actually pollen, It's seeds, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Pining, Prostate Massage, Requited Unrequited Love, Sex Pollen, Some Medical Sampling, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020, pretty much, so much pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_insensible/pseuds/new_insensible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Во время очередной высадки Джим получает дозу секс-пыльцы. Он думает, что справится с этим самостоятельно. Он ошибается.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Антропохория

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anthropochory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009734) by [aishahiwatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari). 



В первый момент Леонард подумал, что видит сон — крепкое, тёплое тело Джима скользнуло в его постель. Леонард сразу его узнал, он знал каждый изгиб этого тела лучше своего собственного. Он машинально потянулся огладить по рёбрам, притянуть ближе... Пока колено Джима не упёрлось ему в почку.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, Джим!  
  
— Прости! Прости, — пробормотал Джим, но отодвинуться не подумал. Пожалуй, наоборот, прижался ближе, и это определённо был не фазер в его кармане. Не то чтоб обтягивающие трусы вообще оставляли место для чего-то подобного, а кроме них на Джиме ничего не было.  
  
Едва осознав всё это, Леонард тут же ощутил исходящий от Джима жар. На корабле обычно не бывает особенно тепло — все постоянно в униформе, так что, прежде чем в голове окончательно прояснилось, его пальцы были на шее Джима в попытке измерить пульс. Пульс был очень, очень частым.  
  
— Господи, и долго ты в таком состоянии?  
  
— Слишком долго. Я не могу, я пытался сам... Становится только хуже. Боже, больше никого нет. Боунс, пожалуйста...  
  
— Ладно, Джим, всё хорошо. Я понял.  
  
Времени задуматься практически не было, и Леонард представления не имел, о чём подумал бы, будь по-другому. О том, что непоправимо рушит их дружбу, наверное. Как бы то ни было, он запустил руку в трусы Джима, обхватил его горячий, твёрдый член, ощутив, как Джим вздрогнул и тяжело задышал. Боже, он был прекрасен. Леонарду ещё никогда так сильно не хотелось его поцеловать, он тихо шептал Джиму в ухо что-то успокаивающее, вдыхая терпкий запах его мокрых от пота волос, поддерживая другой рукой за бедро.  
— Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне, Джим. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Давай, просто отпусти это. Позволь позаботиться о тебе.  
  
Джим ответил коротким сдавленным смехом, обдав кожу горячим дыханием, реагируя на прикосновения резкими, сбивчивыми движениями, словно его тело жаждало всего этого, но разум ещё не был готов принять.  
— Никогда не думал, что ты будешь таким разговорчивым.  
  
Первая пришедшая в голову мысль: «так ты думал об этом?» показалась неуместной и оскорбительной, пожалуй, для них обоих. Вместо этого он чуть ослабил хватку на тяжёлом, налитом члене Джима, обильно протекающим в его руке и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Удивлён, что ты нет.  
  
Потому что он думал об этом. В тот — самый первый раз, когда проснулся под приглушённые звуки и тяжёлое дыхание с другого конца комнаты, а Джим слишком увлёкся или отчаялся, чтобы что-то заметить. И позже, когда возвращался домой после долгой смены в клинике Академии, слишком уставший, чтобы беспокоиться о смятом постельном белье, или о том, что его подушка пахнет шампунем Джима. Он думал об этом каждый день с того момента, когда осознал, что не может оставить Джима. Эта мысль вспыхивала на мгновение, когда улыбка Джима была особенно лёгкой и открытой, а взгляд ярко сиял. Или задерживалась на время, что он проводил в той же самой постели, переполненный смесью удовольствия и вины, с фатальным пониманием, насколько хорошо они могли бы подойти друг другу.  
  
И вот они это делали. Всё было совсем не так, как Леонард себе представлял. Потому что, конечно, ему хотелось бы, чтобы Джим оказался здесь по собственной воле, не вынужденно, не по вине обстоятельств. Но Джим пришёл к нему, потому что доверял. И Леонард знал, что делать. Годами он неустанно отмечал все детали — малейшие касания, которые нравились Джиму, и всё, что, наоборот, могло его оттолкнуть. Он знал, что нужно Джиму. Резко переместившись, он прижал его к простыне, и улыбнулся, глядя в испуганные, широко распахнутые глаза.  
  
Так-то лучше. Теперь он мог видеть всё, чего Джим возможно не хотел показывать — каждую вспышку его обнажённых эмоций. Поэтому Леонарду не обязательно было спрашивать, но он спросил, просто потому что хотел услышать ответ:  
— Так больно? — он чуть крепче сомкнул пальцы на члене Джима, таком гладком на головке, заставив Джима бороться с дрожью. Боже, Леонарду так хотелось попробовать его вкус, почувствовать, как он пульсирует на языке.  
  
Джим не смотрел в глаза, уставившись на плечо Леонарда, но кивнул, и прерывистые движения его бёдер стали не такими резкими. Леонард заметил тень возмущения на его лице, когда убрал руку, а затем — удивление, когда потянулся за смазкой, что всегда была под рукой, в прикроватной тумбочке. Джим был так великолепен в своём вынужденном возбуждении, не проходящем, как бы он ни пытался с ним бороться, как бы ни пытался его скрывать.  
  
Леонард смазал пальцы, приспустил плавки Джима чистой рукой, наслаждаясь тем, как чутко тот реагирует на малейшие прикосновения, и снова обхватил его член, прежде, чем смазка успела согреться в ладони. Восхитительный, сдавленный вздох облегчения, вырвавшийся у Джима, будет вечно преследовать Леонарда в снах.  
  
— Мы с этим справимся, — произнёс он тихо, когда Джим закрыл глаза — такие красивые, такие доверчивые, его бёдра нервно подрагивали от командных ноток в голосе Леонарда. — Я сниму напряжение, а потом мы всё исправим.  
  
Очевидно, научный отдел оказался недостаточно эффективным, чтобы быстро найти подходящее лекарство. Они просто взяли у Джима пробы, позволив ему улизнуть при первой же возможности. Хотя Леонард тоже понадеялся, что этого будет достаточно. К тому же он сам слышал, как Джим уверял, что с ним всё будет в порядке, что он сможет со всем разобраться, как уже бывало много раз на Ризе развлечения ради. Ничто не указывало на то, что чужеродные вещества, обнаруженные в его крови, окажутся более токсичными, чем что-либо встречавшееся им прежде, и что потребуется ещё какое-то вмешательство, кроме времени и небольшой заботы о себе.  
  
Однако эффект от этой новой разновидности токсинов, даже в такой обманчиво низкой концентрации, которую зафиксировал у Джима научный отдел, оказался гораздо мощнее.  
  
Происходящее требовало от Леонарда неимоверных усилий, чтобы не поддаться иллюзии и желанию прижаться губами к линии челюсти, к открытой для поцелуев шее. Это было совсем не то, что нужно Джиму, и Леонард не собирался усложнять его жизнь. Джим заслуживал гораздо большего. Так что он просто медленно, нежно поглаживал член Джима, истекающий смазкой — такой горячий, твёрдый и совершенный в его руке, и слушал его тяжёлое дыхание. Оно сбилось, когда Леонард чуть повернул запястье, брови сдвинулись — отчаянно, будто Джим пытался что-то сдержать.  
  
Всё в порядке. И Леонард тоже.  
  
Он нашёл баланс между темпом, к которому стремился Джим, очевидно читавшемся в движениях его бёдер и подёргивании пальцев раскинутых рук, и той интенсивностью ощущений, которую он готов был принять. Джим никогда не был удовлетворён чем-то средним, всегда стремился получить больше, так что, видимо, всё это было и свидетельством мастерства Леонарда и одновременно — признаком плачевного состояния Джима — то, как быстро он кончил, с дрожащим дыханием, удивительно обильно и горячо изливаясь на руку Леонарда.  
  
Точка пульса на бедренной артерии была ближе всего, Леонард прижал к ней скользкие пальцы. Частота была всё ещё высокая, но соответствующая состоянию, уже не пугающе быстрая. Хотя это было только начало. Он тоже был твёрд, не мог не быть, но проигнорировал это, потянулся за антибактериальными салфетками, вытер пальцы. Джим не открывал глаз, и Леонард обнаружил, что не может сопротивляться непроизвольному желанию позаботиться о нём. Он очистил живот Джима, заставив вздрогнуть от прохладной влаги на разгорячённой коже, сдерживая свои движения, насколько было возможно. Пользуясь тем, что глаза Джима закрыты, он всё так же нежно обтёр его член другой салфеткой, чтобы удалить все доказательства того, что они сделали.  
  
Джим зашипел, беспомощно наморщив лоб, но не от боли — он всё ещё оставался слишком чувствительным. И всё ещё был твёрд, хотя его член покраснел от постоянного возбуждения и чрезмерного внимания.  
  
Леонард машинально потянулся за мазью, заметив, как глаза Джима распахнулись, когда он начал её наносить, нежно скользя пальцами по атласной коже. Он не хотел усиливать неловкость ситуации, не собирался позволить всему этому отнять у него Джима, так что спокойно встретил прекрасный, потрясённый взгляд ярких глаз:  
— Надолго этого хватает?  
  
— На час примерно.  
  
Дерьмо. Совсем ненадолго.  
— Не думай, будто я не сержусь, что ты мне не сказал.  
  
— Знаю. Прости. Я думал, всё само пройдёт. Как раньше. Почему моя иммунная система с этим не борется?  
  
Если бы Леонард не видел, как Джим легко справляется с некоторыми из самых страшных сценариев, известных человеку, он возможно был бы впечатлён, насколько ровным был его голос.  
  
— Это инопланетная материя. Твой организм может даже не видеть в ней никакой угрозы. _Дерьмо_. — Леонард потянулся за сканером прежде, чем успел ощутить почти физическую боль от того, что выбрался из постели, которую делил с полусонным, ещё не пришедшим в себя Джимом.  
  
— Что? — спросил Джим. Он приподнялся на локтях, и одеяло красивыми складками собралось у его колен. Наморщив нос, он наблюдал, как Леонард собрал немного жидкости с одной из использованных салфеток, поместил в пробирку и загрузил в аппарат.  
  
— Будь всё проклято, — Леонард выругался на результаты, безнадёжно искажённые антибактериальным раствором. — И для чего растениям это вообще... — риторически заметил он, отправляясь на поиски какой-нибудь подходящей мягкой одежды, одновременно одеваясь сам. Ему нужна лаборатория. И понадобится ещё один образец.  
  
Он пропустил момент, когда до Джима дошло, но отчётливо услышал это в его тоне:  
— Хочешь сказать, что во мне какие-то инопланетные споры?  
  
— Ну, уже меньше, чем пять минут назад.  
  
Вот почему состояние Джима не улучшалось, несмотря на низкую концентрацию, а препараты, предназначенные для снижения уровня воздействия пыльцы, не помогали — готовые к воспроизводству споры попали прямо в кровоток через повреждения, которые научный отдел ошибочно счёл безобидными царапинами от шипов.  
  
— Фу-ты, чёрт.  
  
— Да уж. Одевайся, нам нужно в лабораторию. — Леонард бросил Джиму спортивные штаны и рубашку, и тот растерялся на мгновение, прежде чем натянуть их.  
  
— Я не могу прохаживаться по коридорам в таком виде.  
  
— Тебе и не нужно, — Леонард, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть, как Джим сражается с поясом штанов, которые вообще-то раньше ему и принадлежали, за эти годы большая часть их одежды несколько раз меняла владельцев. Иногда ему казалось, знай он, что Джим к нему чувствует, побороть желание быть с ним стало бы проще. Но, очевидно, это было не так. Раз прикоснувшись, он эгоистично захотел большего. Не позволяя себе никаких колебаний, он взял Джима за запястье и скомандовал:  
— Компьютер, экстренная транспортация в первую медицинскую лабораторию.  
  
Боже, он ненавидел транспортёры. Они всегда выводили его из душевного равновесия — будто каждая молекула в теле была не на своём месте.  
  
Лаборатория была пуста, как обычно во время поздней гамма-смены. Леонард заблокировал дверь, чтобы никто, кроме них, не мог её открыть, и махнул Джиму в направлении ближайшей биокровати, на которую тот вскочил и сел, выразительно поморщившись. И раз уж он не смог скрыть дискомфорта, Леонарду действительно стоило беспокоиться. Затем Джим стянул с себя рубашку — то ли в попытке избежать раздражения слишком чувствительной кожи, то ли в стремлении свести с ума всех по эту сторону Солнечной системы.  
  
Он передал Джиму несколько контейнеров для образцов крови, зная, что тот предпочитает всё делать сам, если возможно.  
  
— Постарайся взять пробы как можно ближе к царапинам.  
  
В медотсеке Леонард как правило тут же с головой погружался в работу, а вот Джим, попадая сюда, обычно вёл себя беспокойно, как бы Леонард не старался его успокоить. Так что занявшись своими тестами, сканированим и поиском потенциального нейтрализатора, Леонард ненадолго потерял счёт времени, прежде чем заметил, что Джим сидит нехарактерно тихо — слишком неподвижно, чтобы это было чем-то, кроме отчаянной попытки удержать контроль.  
  
Взглянув на хронометр, он понял, что не так уж и надолго выпал из реальности.  
— Час ещё не прошёл.  
  
— Я могу потерпеть ещё немного. — Джим, не смотрел на него, судорожно ухватившись за край биокровати. — Каждый раз это начинается всё раньше.  
  
— Господи, Джим. — Руки Леонарда не дрожали, пока он готовил следующий раунд тестов, но были близки к этому. — Не мог бы ты подключить биокровать, хочу проверить твои жизненные показатели.  
  
Последовала недолгая пауза, Леонард был благодарен Джиму за то, что тот убавил громкость, когда монитор разразился заполошным писком. Температура тоже оказалась слишком высокой — споры, пыльца, или что там ещё, снижали насыщение крови кислородом.  
  
Должно быть это отразилось на его лице, потому что Джим фыркнул:  
— Не хорошо?  
  
— Да уж, странно, что инопланетная субстанция, циркулирующая в твоей крови, не делает никаких одолжений.  
  
— Ты всё исправишь, Боунс, — голос Джима стал подозрительно хриплым, напряжение в их маленькой комнате ощутимо нарастало. — Ты всегда это делаешь.  
  
— Чертовски верно, — согласился Леонард, не задумываясь, потому что другого выхода не было. — Не думай, что так легко отделаешься от разговора об этом.  
  
Джим коротко, слабо рассмеялся. Его зрачки были расширены, придавая обманчиво невинный вид. Леонард приглушил свет и переключил экраны монитора в ночной режим.  
  
Когда дыхание Джима начало сбиваться, Леонард подошёл к нему с другой пробиркой.  
— Мне нужен ещё один образец. Для сравнения уровней. Хорошо?  
  
— Если это превратится в мой фетиш... — Джим выдавил слабую улыбку и протянул руку.  
  
Леонард был с ним нежен настолько, насколько возможно, в попытке избавить их от необходимости смотреть друг другу в глаза, он наклонился к его уху с тихим:  
— Извини, что не могу вернуть тебя в каюту. Но мне нужен ещё один образец. Не испорченный антибактериальными средствами Звёздного флота, — он был уверен, что ему не показалось, как у Джима перехватило дыхание, когда их кожа соприкоснулась.  
  
Джим ответил тихим, тёплым, сдавленным смехом:  
— Хорошо, что ты так выглядишь, потому что твои способы съёма ужасны.  
  
— Ложись, я засуну руку тебе в трусы.  
  
— Так-то лучше.  
  
Непринуждённый обмен фразами, казалось, укрепил уверенность Джима, он повернулся, чтобы лечь на спину, с довольно убедительной ухмылкой, почти провокационно облизывая губы.  
  
Не позволяя ожиданию перерасти в неловкость, Леонард отключил биокровать, затем вскочил на неё и оседлал бёдра Джима. В своей униформе и ботинках он чувствовал себя немного странно, словно в худшей из его горячих фантазий, что совсем не помогало. Джим был таким горячим, раскрасневшимся и влажным от пота, в одежде, которую выбрал для него Леонард. Он был само совершенство, но это не могло продолжаться вечно.  
  
Леонарду до смерти хотелось наклониться и поцеловать его, утолить их обоюдную жажду, тесно прижаться, раздвинуть языком губы Джима, насладиться его вкусом. Всё, что он позволил себе — коснуться большим пальцем головки, смахнув грозящую упасть каплю, прежде чем нанести смазку, и обхватив ладонью горячую, твёрдую бархатную плоть, начать осторожные движения.  
  
В этот раз Джим контролировал себя лучше или просто испытывал меньше боли из-за мази — он расслабился и не пытался подаваться навстречу, поверив, что Леонард знает, что ему нужно.  
  
— Вот так, молодец, — не задумываясь пробормотал Леонард, главным образом потому, что отсутствие ненужного напряжения мышц, помогало снизить частоту сердцебиения. В основном поэтому. Это заставило Джима посмотреть на него, рассеянно и слегка удивлённо. Леонард приподнял бровь, потому что, несмотря на так долго подавляемое желание, туманившее разум, перед ним всё ещё был Джим, всё ещё его лучший друг. — Что? Просто воздаю должное тому, кто это заслужил.  
  
— Если бы я только знал, что для этого нужно сделать, сделал бы это много лет назад. — Джим судорожно выгнулся, так что Леонард не мог видеть его глаз, оставалось лишь изнывать от желания узнать вкус кожи этого беззащитно подставленного горла. И всё же в его душе теплилась глупая, осторожная надежда, готовая затопить сердце — может быть Джим уступит и согласится принять привязанность Леонарда не только сейчас, но и после.  
  
— И лишил бы нас этого безнадёжно романтического момента?  
  
— Ты прав, я... О, боже, твои руки, как ты... Я всегда думал, что ты натурал.  
  
Так Джим всё-таки думал об этом. Это не обязательно что-то значило — нет, но угольки, тлеющие в сердце Леонарда, снова загорелись надеждой.  
  
— Сюрприз. — Он надавил на местечко за яйцами Джима, точно зная, как лучше всего стимулировать простату снаружи, так что сдавленный смех Джима резко оборвался низким грудным стоном — вздрогнув, он продолжительно и обильно кончил в ладони Леонарда.  
  
Эффект был отчасти испорчен тем, что пришлось немедленно потянуться за пробирками, флаконами и предметными стёклами, но Леонард легко коснулся губами виска Джима, чтобы смягчить удар, успев расслышать как тот пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Лучшая инопланетная болезнь на свете... — Джим улыбался, расслабленный и удовлетворённый, пусть и ненадолго.  
  
— Только не говори Споку, иначе это попадёт в официальные отчёты.  
  
— Можешь себе это представить? Хотел бы я знать, как он это сформулирует.  
  
— Не смей. Я получил образцы — это всё, что нужно знать Адмиралтейству.  
  
— Ты ещё и мои симптомы облегчил.  
  
— О святой боже.  
  
— Я высоко оценил ваши практические методы, доктор. Весьма динамично.  
  
— Джим…  
  
— Ещё и на дом работу берёшь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, хватит.  
  
Они обменялись быстрыми заговорщицкими улыбками, и Джим оглядел себя.  
— Можно мне уже всё это убрать?  
  
— Конечно. — Леонард бросил ему несколько салфеток, приступив к следующей серии тестов. Споры не реагировали ни на один из обычных методов, но, честно говоря, он этого и не ожидал. Ничего никогда не решалось просто, учитывая все те неприятности, в которые Джим регулярно вляпывался.  
— Уровень инородных веществ в последнем образце намного выше. Ты не против сделать ещё один анализ, чтобы я мог…  
  
Ему не нужно было спрашивать, он услышал шипение гипо и обернулся, чтобы поймать брошенный ему пузырёк.  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Нет. Тебе спасибо.  
  
Он мог бы ухмыльнуться, но он не стал, только кивнул с лёгкой улыбкой, которая была возвращена. Джим снова подключил биомонитор, так что успокаивающий звук ровного биения его сердца задал ритм работе Леонарда.  
  
— Ты сказал, что восстановительный период сокращается, — спросил он, боковым зрением заметив, как Джим кивнул. — И это уже не… так остро ощущается, как вначале?  
  
Это убило улыбку, заставив Джима слегка покраснеть.  
— Не совсем. Всё стало острее и болезненнее. С каждым разом это занимает больше времени. Первые пару раз лёгкий ветерок мог довести до разрядки.  
  
— Первые пару... Джим, сколько раз прежде, чём ты меня нашёл?  
  
— Ну, может… двенадцать?..  
  
— Господи, Джим! — Леонард тут же принялся рыться в шкафах в поисках того, что ему было нужно — бутылки воды и пакетиков питательной массы. Он передал их Джиму, и тот неохотно принял, закатив глаза.  
  
— Давай пей, или у тебя удар случится к чёртовой матери, пока я пойму, что это за чертовщина.  
  
Джим открыл было рот. Но Леонард успел раньше:  
— И никаких проклятых шуток про удары, иначе у меня резко закончится медицинская смазка.  
  
Джим поморщился и начал пить.  
  
–  
  
— _Боунс_. — Настойчивый голос позвал его, не прошло и тридцати минут.  
  
— Проклятье. — Выругался Леонард, отправив свой последний набор результатов в облако научного отдела с пометкой «срочно» для всех доступных квалифицированных офицеров.  
— Что, с каждым разом всё хуже?  
  
Джим всхлипнул в знак согласия, всё ещё сидя на биокровати, его плечи были опущены и немного подрагивали. Он не сделал ни малейшей попытки сопротивляться, когда Леонард раздвинул его колени и встал между ними, чтобы обнять. Леонард знал, что заходит слишком далеко, проверяя на прочность границы, в которых они всегда нуждались, их последнюю линию обороны.  
  
И всё же, если Джим умрёт, всё это не будет иметь никакого значения. Леонард содрал бы с себя кожу живьём и даже хуже, чтобы его уберечь, он доказывал это неоднократно. Он справится. В буквальном смысле. Притянув Джима ближе, он положил обе руки ему на задницу, заработав испуганный звук, затем спустил его мягкие, свободные спортивные штаны и тыльной стороной пальцев — лёгким как пёрышко касанием провёл по всей длине его жёсткого члена.  
  
Это заставило Джима вздрогнуть, зашипеть и признаться хрупким, надломленным голосом, который Леонард никогда не хотел бы услышать снова:  
— Больно.  
  
Он запустил пальцы другой руки в волосы Джима, побуждая его положить горячий влажный лоб на плечо Леонарду. По крайней мере, это помогло немного справиться с дрожью, но Джим всё равно беспокойно ёрзал, нуждаясь в большем. Он бесконечно нравился Леонарду таким — восхитительно отчаявшимся и возбуждённым. Но вот без боли определённо мог бы обойтись.  
  
— Тогда ты знаешь, что я предложу дальше. — Слова прозвучали тихо, но он почувствовал, как Джим задрожал, прижимаясь ближе. Значит, в таком состоянии он хотел этого. Леонард пожалел, что у него не было возможности спросить раньше, пока сознание Джима было ясным — чертовски неприятно было думать, будто какая-то его часть нарочно медлила, не желая упустить этот шанс. Он надеялся, что это не так. Надеялась, что был не таким хреновым другом.  
— Не хочешь прилечь, малыш? Позволь мне сделать всю работу.  
  
Лихорадочно блестевшие, влажные глаза Джима будто искали что-то во взгляде Леонарда. Затем, видимо удовлетворённый результатом, Джим откинулся назад, хотя всё ещё крепко сжимал край форменки Леонарда одной рукой. Он был так чертовски красив — стройный, мускулистый, с лежащим на животе тяжёлым налитым членом. Который дёрнулся и слегка потёк, пока Леонард закатывал рукава, и вкус которого ему до одури хотелось ощутить на языке.  
  
Даже после всего, что им довелось испытать, всё это определённо выйдет далеко за пределы того, что они оба могли бы назвать медицинской необходимостью.  
  
Он взобрался на биокровать, осторожно уложив Джима — тяжело дышащего, совершенно потерянного, с остекленевшим взглядом, с расслабленными, но послушными конечностями, а сам устроился на коленях между его раздвинутых ног. Затем, успокаивающе, он надеялся на это, провёл ладонью по боку Джима, получив в ответ восхитительно умоляющий взгляд.  
  
Потянувшись за смазкой, он посмотрел на перчатки, но передумал — Джим нуждался в друге, а не враче, попытка свести всё к медицинской стороне проблемы только оттолкнула бы его.  
  
Боже, он надеялся, что это правильный выбор. Джим наблюдал за ним, закусив губу, призывно выгнувшись, молча давая понять, чего хочет. Немного смущало, что он такой тихий — Леонард внимательно наблюдал за ним, когда коснулся скользкими пальцами тугого, горячего колечка мышц. Он попробовал преодолеть сопротивление, ноги Джима раздвинулись, бёдра опустились в попытке получить больше. Но он по-прежнему молчал.  
  
Он не издал ни одного звука, лишь тяжело дышал, пока Леонард не перестал медлить и не ввёл в него один палец. Тогда Джим заскулил, выгибаясь и дрожа — такой безнадёжно совершенный, что Леонард чуть не кончил сам. Он был таким горячим и мягким внутри, такой драгоценной тайной, Леонарду хотелось плакать просто оттого, что ему позволили это увидеть, прикоснуться, почувствовать, как сжимаются эти напряжённые мышцы. Технически, одного пальца было достаточно, но Леонарду хотелось два, чтобы бережно раскрыть Джима — ослабить его напряжение достаточно, чтобы он мог получить всё, что хочет без боли — от нежных, медленных ласк, мягких нажатий. Всё это время он не переставал следить за пульсом на шее Джима, за тем, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, за ритмом дыхания, виновато наслаждаясь тихими звуками — всхлипываниями, стонами и прерывистыми вздохами. Каждый из которых был так чертовски драгоценен как подтверждение, что Джиму не больно, что он не хочет, чтобы Леонард останавливался.  
  
Джим низко в голос застонал, когда ему пришлось принять два пальца, инстинктивно сжался, прежде чем расслабиться и позволить войти. У Леонарда немаленькие руки, он знал об этом и был исключительно осторожен, погружаясь глубже — в скользкий бархатистый жар, и только когда Джим жалобно всхлипнул от подавляемого желания, чуть согнул пальцы, чтобы найти тот самый важнейший нервный узел.  
  
Это было нетрудно. Простата Джима была увеличена и воспалена, и малейшее прикосновение заставляло его судорожно, со стонами выгибаться. Всё это — следствие воздействия растений, Леонард помнил это и старался быть максимально осторожным, маскируя своё исследование нежными ласками и аритмичными нажатиями, пока Джим не начал всхлипывать от желания. Его член истекал смазкой — блестящий след тянулся от головки к лужице, собравшейся на животе, заставляя Леонарда сглатывать слюну. И хотя Джим пытался торопить его, нетерпеливо двигая бёдрами, призывая к большему — двигаться сильнее, быстрее, Леонард отказался спешить. Он не знал сколько ещё попыток у них в запасе, сможет ли Джим и дальше справляться с нарастающей сверхчувствительностью, так что оставался настойчиво мягок в испытании его силы воли.  
  
— Тише, вот так, — прошептал он, когда силы Джима иссякли и попытки двигаться ослабли. — Просто доверься мне, позволь привести тебя туда очень медленно. Это был длинный день, знаю, но тебе не обязательно спешить, выворачиваясь наизнанку. Просто позволь мне… Вот так. Ты так чертовски великолепен, ты даже не представляешь, ещё немного, хорошо? Не торопись, просто позволь этому случиться.  
  
Бёдра Джима дрожали от того, насколько он был близко, и Леонард придержал одну ногу свободной рукой, приподнимая её выше и слегка раздвигая пальцы, надавил чуть сильнее и глубже.  
  
Всхлипнув, Джим обильно кончил себе на грудь, глядя в пустоту широко раскрытыми невидящими глазами, на границе сознания, издавая с каждым вдохом пронзительные звуки и крепко сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Леонарда. Хотелось выжечь этот момент в памяти — Джим был так прекрасен, он был откровением, он был всем, что нужно Леонарду, и останься у Леонарда лишь одно это воспоминание — его было бы достаточно.  
  
Сморгнув слёзы, прежде чем Джим успел их заметить, Леонард продолжил мягко и нежно его касаться, ожидая, когда он, всё ещё сверхчувствительный, свернётся на боку, медленно приходя в себя.  
  
Этого не случилось. Наоборот, движения Джима вдруг стали ещё более отчаянными, он опустился вниз в попытке взять больше, крепко сжимаясь, насаживаясь глубже. Леонард не остановился, но он был обеспокоен.  
— Джим, поговори со мной. Что тебе нужно?  
  
— Только не останавливайся, Боунс, пожалуйста. Я так близко… Мне это нужно, ещё раз, пожалуйста, позволь мне, пожалуйста…  
  
И кто Леонард был такой, чтобы ему в чём-то отказывать? Он будет это делать столько раз, сколько Джим захочет, если это означает, что его будут умолять так сладко. Он задал другой ритм — не жёстче, но чуть быстрее, отмечая все признаки — напряжение в конечностях, пот, стекающий по груди, учащённое дыхание, будто тело в его руках часами жаждало получить разрядку. Сердцебиение Джима было слишком учащённым, и каждый раз, когда Леонард пытался успокоить его или замедлить темп, Джим заходился в рыданиях, умоляя о большем.  
  
— Нет, не останавливайся, просто ещё немного. Это прекрасно, ты прекрасен, просто... пожалуйста, пожалуйста, еще…  
  
Всё в порядке, говорил себе Леонард. Джим знал, что он сможет справиться, он был сильным, выносливым. С ним всё будет в порядке.  
  
Леонард возможно никогда не сможет забыть, как в тот момент звучало его имя, и вечно будет гадать, что могло бы случиться, если бы он поймал языком одну из капелек пота, стекавших по груди Джима.  
  
— Чёрт, Джим, — рыкнул он. Его тон заставил член Джима дёрнуться, обещая успех тому, что он собирался сделать впервые за долгое, долгое время. Леонард наклонился и опустил свободную руку рядом с головой Джима, сохраняя угол, давление, постоянную стимуляцию. Он не мог делать это долго, но, надеялся, что ему и не понадобится.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с силами. Джим нуждался в нём, и Леонард будет сражаться со всей проклятой Вселенной, чтобы защитить его, если придётся.  
— Джим, посмотри на меня, — произнёс он властным, командным тоном, к которому так редко прибегал. Джим широко распахнул глаза, посмотрев на него шокировано и так уязвимо, что Леонарду пришлось стиснуть зубы и зарычать, удерживая себя от поцелуя. — Давай. Сейчас.  
  
И Джим подчинился — закатив глаза, с задыхающимся стоном, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу Леонарду в неустанном, настойчивом ритме. Он кончал немыслимо бурно — мощными толчками, под неутихающие стоны, не переставая судорожно двигаться, задыхаясь, выгибаясь, рыдая, пока наконец, не затих, дрожа и всхлипывая под лёгкими, осторожными ласками, заставившими его откинуться обратно на биокровать.  
  
Джим сдавленно рассмеялся, как только пришёл в себя, постепенно восстанавливая дыхание. Он чуть поморщился, когда Леонард убрал пальцы, но уже был в достаточно приподнятом настроении, чтобы заявить:  
— Что, теперь собираешься расхаживать с самодовольным видом?  
  
Леонард любил его так чертовски сильно. Но от улыбки удержаться не смог:  
— Собираюсь? Я уже начал.  
  
Он спрыгнул с биокровати, включил монитор для проверки жизненных показателей и установил предметные стёкла, взяв образцы с кожи рук, пока Джим просто лежал, наблюдая за ним с чем-то вроде удовлетворённой улыбки на лице. Он был так естественно расслаблен и спокоен, даже практически обнажённый, что Леонард чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что пришлось разрушить этот момент.  
  
Следы их бурной деятельности были повсюду. Леонард обнаружил это, убирая волосы с глаз — пришлось потянуться за пачкой салфеток.  
— Ты попал мне на волосы, чёрт возьми.  
  
Джим не проявил ни малейшего сочувствия, просто указал на себя — на мокрый беспорядок на своей груди. Он откинул голову обратно на кровать, когда Леонард предложил ему салфетки, хотя руку протянул.  
— Просто скажи мне, что на этом всё. Я чувствую, что да. Но мне просто нужно знать.  
  
Леонард был невероятно осторожен, когда брал последние пробы. Он вставил образцы в сканер с немалым трепетом — что бы им оставалось делать, если ничего ещё не закончилось? Как далеко он мог продвинуться, не выдавая интенсивности и природы своих чувств. Если он уже этого не сделал. Может, Джим и не был в ясном сознании, но он был умён. И он знал Леонарда лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Что ещё ему оставалось сказать, чего Джим не знал. Или что Леонард ещё не успел испортить своими проклятыми чувствами, ну или тем, что забыл рассказать о них Джиму…  
  
Он слышал, как Джим недовольно шуршит у него за спиной, пытаясь очиститься, но не мог оторвать взгляд от таймера на мониторе, почему-то уверенный, что если сделает это, то всё сглазит. Сканер издал сигнал, и Леонард пару раз перечитал результат, пока не понял, что он означает.  
  
— Ты чист.  
  
Джим застонал.  
— О, слава Богу. Это было жёстко. Я больше не буду заниматься сексом, по крайней мере неделю.  
  
Леонард рассмеялся, отправил результаты в научный отдел, позволил себе повернуться и внезапно обнаружил в своих руках тяжёлого, измученного Джима. Он задержал объятие на мгновение, а затем ещё чуть-чуть.  
  
— Давай-ка уложим тебя в постель.   
  
— Не бросай меня после первого свидания, Боунс, — пробормотал Джим еле разборчиво, но не стал возражать, когда Леонард воспользовался экстренной транспортацией, чтобы доставить их в каюту капитана.  
  
Где Джим попытался тут же рухнуть в кровать. Ему не позволили, усадив на кушетку с очередным пакетиком питательных веществ и бутылкой воды. Стянув потное, испачканное постельное бельё (боже, Джим кончил двенадцать раз!), Леонард отправил его в чистку, затем снова застелил постель, и всё-таки довёл Джима до неё, не без пары воспоминаний об их общих временах в Академии. Тело Джима знакомо обмякло и отказывалось сотрудничать, но кровью на этот раз, к счастью, не истекало. Джим уже спал, когда Леонард накрыл его одеялом, и никак не отреагировал на мягкий поцелуй в висок.  
  
Настроив компьютер предупредить его, в случае если Джим проснётся от каких-то проблем, Леонард вернулся в свою каюту. Его собственные простыни были смяты, но пахли лишь им самим. Джим пробыл там недостаточно долго, чтобы оставить какой-то след.  
  
Леонард не был готов остаться с этим наедине, он просто переоделся в чистую форму и отправился в главную лабораторию. В конце концов надо было найти антидот — что-нибудь получше, чем шестнадцать последовательных оргазмов.  
  
–  
  
Они с Джимом были заняты, но всегда находили время друг для друга. Если честно, Леонард ожидал, что его будут избегать хотя бы пару дней, пока Джим не придёт в себя. Этого не случилось. Джим навестил его в медотсеке, попросил о присутствии на мостике, плюхнулся рядом на еженедельном совместном совещании глав отделов, жалуясь на скуку — всё как обычно.  
  
Леонард знал, что им нужно поговорить о произошедшем, о том, как много границ они пересекли, как много невысказанных соглашений нарушили. Им просто нельзя было не поговорить. Но не мог себя заставить. И слегка нервничал, ожидая, что Джим сам поднимет эту тему, будто ждал взрыва бомбы, не зная, когда это произойдёт. Он твердил себе, что всё пройдёт, но сам в это не верил.  
  
В любом случае, он ошибся. Где-то через неделю, после ужина, в каюте Джима, во время какого-то ужасного голофильма, который они оба не смотрели, Джим повернулся к нему и спросил:  
— Ты бы признался мне когда-нибудь?  
  
Это было больно, физически — словно от невозможности вынести одновременно и боль разбитого сердца, и миллион беспощадных бабочек в животе. Как он мог подумать, что самый наблюдательный, умный, блестящий человек из всех, кого он знал, не заметит, что его лучший друг влюблён в него? Не считая того, что это длилось так долго.  
  
Леонард не мог на него взглянуть, он опустил голову и наконец признался:  
— Нет.  
  
На мгновение воцарилась мучительная, звенящая тишина.  
  
— Почему нет? — спросил Джим.  
  
Ну, по крайней мере, в его голосе не было злости. Лишь немного грусти, немного боли. Беззащитности. Леонард чувствовал себя ужасно, пытаясь подыскать слова, чтобы описать его страх, ревность, ощущение потери — всё, что он чувствовал на протяжении многих лет, всё, что мешало поверить, что у него был шанс. Джим был таким ярким, полным жизни — сияющей звездой, и Леонард был так горд им, каждый день.  
— Наверное... хотя я и отчитываю тебя за безрассудство, ты гораздо храбрее меня. Я боялся.  
  
— Что? Боунс, ты самый смелый человек, которого я знаю. Каждый день ты сталкиваешься с тем, о чём я даже думать не смею.  
  
— Ну, похоже, летальный исход — ничто по сравнению с риском потерять тебя.  
  
В первый раз в жизни Леонард был близок к тому, чтобы произнести это, сказать вслух о своих чувствах. Но ради чего? Он ощущал близкие слёзы, ведь это было так эгоистично, не так ли — предлагать помощь в таком деликатном вопросе, когда Джиму было больно, когда он был уязвим. Было бы справедливо после всего этого, если бы он потерял привилегию доверия, завоёванную с таким трудом.  
  
— А как насчёт того, чтобы рискнуть, вдруг это сработает? — голос Джима звучал нерешительнее, чем когда-либо. Бабочки удвоились.  
  
— Джим…  
  
— Боунс. Посмотри на меня.  
  
Использование собственных слов Леонарда, столь непристойно прозвучавших в обоих случаях, заставило его поёжиться. Он сглотнул, сморгнул влагу и поднял голову, чтобы встретить взгляд Джима.  
  
Джим улыбался — мягко и ободряюще:  
— Скажи мне.  
  
— Джим…  
  
— Боунс, скажи мне.  
  
И как Леонард мог сопротивляться? Этому великолепному, понимающему выражению, этой открытости в глазах Джима, лёгкому намёку на улыбку. Леонард не мог отказать ему ни в чём, никогда не мог.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Уже много лет.  
  
Боже, он ненавидел себя, но это был груз с плеч — высказать, доверить это Джиму, больше не чувствовать, что скрывает самую важную часть себя от своего лучшего друга.  
  
Только глаза Джима блестели от слёз, и он неуверенно улыбался.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Нам надо быть вместе.  
  
— Что? — выдавил Леонард, потому что, возможно, он ослышался или у него галлюцинации. Так или иначе, твёрдая почва ушла у него из-под ног.  
  
Как ни странно, кажется, это помогло Джиму обрести уверенность.  
— Давай встречаться. Дай нам шанс, Боунс. Ты можешь.  
  
— Я... — Он словно снова оказался в том шаттле, собираясь оставить единственный знакомый ему мир, вместе с Джимом — вдвоём против всех. Будто снова на каком-то чёртовом уроке пилотирования, где Джим ни разу не терял с ним терпения. Или словно каждый раз, когда Джим возвращался домой после той или иной невероятной передряги — возвращался к нему. И это был тот же самый ужасающий момент эйфории, головокружения и ужаса от осознания, что, возможно, в следующий раз это не сработает. — Я…  
  
Это не было «нет». Джим всё равно бы этому не поверил, он потянулся взять Леонарда за руку и улыбнулся. Такой тёплый, такой реальный, близкий и всё же до такой степени невозможный, что Леонарду хотелось драться, и кричать, и бежать.  
  
— Да, — смог сказать он. Потому что готов был принять всё что угодно, в любой момент, если Джим был с ним рядом. Ничто не могло отнять у него этого мгновения — видеть радость, озаряющую лицо Джима, видеть его таким открытым и счастливым из-за него, из-за Леонарда. — Да, — повторил он ещё раз, потому что понятия не имел, почему не сказал этого раньше, так что он просто обязан был произнести это снова.  
  
И снова. Перед тем, как прижаться к губам Джима, заставив того улыбнуться, забраться к Леонарду на колени, оседлать бёдра и поцеловать тщательно, медленно, мокро — идеально. И снова — заворожённый зловещим пурпурным следом от укуса, который он оставил на шее Джима, когда прижимал его к простыням. И ещё несколько раз, когда Джим медленно проникал, а затем неумолимо двигался внутри него. И наконец — особенно громко, когда кончал от ощущения этого растяжения и стимуляции, и пальцев Джима, ловко и уверенно обхватывающих его член. И каждый раз, когда он это произносил, блеск в глазах Джима становился чуть ярче, а улыбка — чуть более счастливой.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, когда они лежали, приходя в себя, расслабленные и удовлетворённые, не желая расставаться, а потом благодушно закатил глаза и крепко обнял Джима, пока тот не перестал притворяться, что не плачет.  
  
А затем повторил это ещё раз.


End file.
